Hugs and Kisses, Cuts and Bruises
by VxSingsx23
Summary: Abused and neglected by her adoptive father, Avalon Ferrari has recently moved into town and quickly becomes the typical loser girl. Kids teased and bullied, but never really knew the fatal secret locked within her. Will one certain bad boy that grows close to her with an ugly reputation be able to find out and save the 16 year-old before it's to late?


_A/n: Yaayyy! New idea just formed in my head!_ _Ditto to my friend who inspired this idea to me! I know you'll get better babygirl! _

_**WARNING**__: Mild beating and profanity here._

_Song Theme: "Face Down" By: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?"_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ch. 1: Avalon Ferrari

_Monday- April 13, 2009  
10:16 P.M_

Finishing the remaining filthy dishware in the sink, I heard the front door be pushed open with a strong amount of force.

_'Shit, he's home.'_

I paused my doings and turned around from the sink to face my adoptive father's wrath. He stood there, glaring at me with a piece of paper in his hand. He chuckled humorlessly, and wagged a finger at me scoldingly, "Do you know _why _I send you to school?"

I could tell he was restraining his anger to pour it out all at once. Taking a deep breath, I nodded at him, "To learn, sir."

"Then what the Hell is up with this fucking shit!" He shouted, shoving the paper into my face. Literally. I yelped as the agonizing blow hit me right across the cheek. He grabbed me by the hair for my shaking and fearful face to look at the paper.

_A  
A  
A  
C  
F  
B  
A  
D_

I gaped at my fatal report card. The rule was, one letter below C, a terrifying penalty was to be made. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! But from what I see, it's pretty ironic. I basically do all of my school work, though during Henry's raging abuse, most of projects and papers were helplessly ripped or thrown into the fireplace.

"You do know this means well punishment. Right? _Avalon_," Henry sneered into my ear, so much malice seething in his tone.

I nodded my head, and prepared for the worst tonight. My ribs rattled from a punch he threw right into my guts. I gasped for air and clutched my stomach before falling on my knees onto the floor. He then drew his fist back to collide it right into my left eye. Well, that's going to leave a bruise. I felt something warm drizzle down the eye.

Blood.

"I give you a place to sleep, and food to eat and _this _is what you repay me with?" He asked unbelievably, kicking me at the side.

I groaned, slowly collapsing onto the tiled floor. He continued to profusely kick me at every visual, and easy-targeted part of my body. My eyes now held tears of mercy and my mouth only emitted screams and wails of sheer pain and sadness. Godsake, kill me now! I knew Henry tortured me emotionally and physically just to get what he wants. He snatched my forearm and brought me up in a dizzying speed.

"You're such a fucking retarded bitch! From now on, you'll be doing twice the work! Dealing with twice the pain! And you can go sleep outside where you belong like a DOG! Shitting slut, doesn't know how to be grateful!" He yelled at me and shook me violently as he cursed me and my confident out.

"N-no, please," I whimpered as he tightened his grip on my arm. I cried out in pain from the sound of a little cracking.

He pulled me outside and flung me out to the lawn over 5 freaking porch steps. My back hit the concrete trail that led to my house, and the door slammed shut, a click being heard that indicated there's no way of going in. I sighed and my head lolled to the right, seeing the quiet and eerie neighborhood. Across the lot, I saw the Heffleys eating dinner as a complete family. This morning, the mother, Susan, came over to our house to give us welcome cookies. She was a dear and thought we would be quick friends and maybe someday introduce our entire family. Sadly, I had none to let her coordinate with.

My real parents had died when I was 5 years-old, my little sister was adopted earlier than me at the age of 3 to a family. I don't even know how she is now, she would've been 13 and we haven't seen eachother after 10 years at all. No contact, no visits. I don't even know if she's even still alive. Henry had adopted me just a month after my sister. I thought we'd end up happy as a small family of father and daughter, but I thought wrong. He had me start working in the house at age 8, started beating me at 9, and now, I acted like his annual punching bag!

Swallowing in the aching pain, I moved over to the soft grass by dragging my body with my hands. I shook as a cold wind blew at me, thunder crackling in the sky. Oh great. How cheesy huh? Just in time, I layed on the ground and the freezing droplets started pricking my bare skin. Soon, it was practically raining cats and dogs, the thunder booming even louder than ever. I wrapped myself up in a fetal position and turned onto my side while my tears started rolling down my eyes. Today's events started weighing down on me and the exhaustion started to kick in.

It wasn't long until my soaking eyes fully drooped shut.

* * *

_Tuesday- April 14, 2009  
6:54 A.M_

I shrieked and snapped awake when a thick, blast of water sprayed my back. I got up and a strong horse-power hit of water aimed right at me. For water, it felt like a torpedo was being repeatedly shot at me. The sound of malicious and evil laughter rang into my ears.

"Bitch!" Henry called, flipping me off and jumping into his car. I had a feeling he ain't coming home until late dusk for clubbing. Wet and permafrosted again, I hugged my body as he drove off. My lower lip trembled and my body shivered frantically as I ran up the front porch. My hand twisted the knob, but it didn't result the entire wooden fracture to open.

_'Dammit, Henry!'_

I know I'm going to get so busted for this but, desperate times. Calls for desperate measures. I backed away slightly, pivoted my foot just the right angle, raised my other leg up and executed a full round-house kick at the very old, creaky door. Doing it 3 more times, the entire thing fell foward onto the ground with a 'crash'. I could barely peer my left eye open from the bruise, and my body felt as if kangaroos took their time kickboxing with it. I eyed the clock that read: 6:54 a.m. Oh..crap, I'm going to be late. I wobbled into the kitchen and pulled out a yogurt cup and a Red Bull. Not a good mix, I know, but I sure plead for it to get me through the day. I ate my yogurt quickly and chugged down the sour, fizzly energy drink before carefully heading upstairs.

"Brush teeth, shower, and change," I listed in order, grabbing my towel and trotting into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered a relaxing latherly one, and changed into a pair of light skinny jeans with multiple rips on them, a long-sleeved, black v-neck shirt to hide the bruises on my arms, a red and black plaid vest, and a pair of brown, tattered boots. I padded a couple pounds of foundation to hide the bruise that was marked on my left eye and succeeded. I tied my ebony tangled hair up into a loose ponytail to complete my decent look.

I did a check over before leaving. My green eyes were filled with emptiness and had dark bags under them. My fair colored skin was now greying in sickness from last night's weather, my straight long bangs still tender and down onto my forehead. My lips were thankfully normal colored, a bit chalked, and had a cut going down on my lower lip. My scrawny 5'5 figure ached terribly, but I ignored it a lot. I had curves, pretty small ones, but not flat. Since I don't wear makeup other than the disguise, I had enough time to sling my Jansport backpack over my shoulders, retrieve my century old flip phone, car keys and my heart necklace before hopping downstairs and out the front door (not before bringing it back up through).

"Hey, dork! Nice ride!" A girl sneered at me as her white convertible passed by, the other bitches in it laughing. Following losers. I turned my head away from her intense devil stare and just continued to go into my navy blue, old, battered 1968 Mustang Fastback. I slipped the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life weakly, a dusty smoke emerging from the back. I smiled when the girls laughed, but shrilled in pure terror when the black smoke hit them. I heard the convertible drove away quickly.

Insignificant whores.

* * *

_Tuesday- April 14, 2009  
12:25 P.M_

"Hey, aren't you Avalon Ferrari? You're new here right?" A small girl, about 5'0 ft. with a short, bouncy bob haircut that was total red that had blonde streaks going down it, chirped at me. She was utterly pale, green eyes, and perfectly structured features. Uh...is she talking to me? Maybe the lunch was getting to her. I had been alone at the lunch table for this hour until she came up.

"Y-yeah, but you can call me Val," I simply stated. Her clothes appeared to be a thousand dollars. I mean, a Michael Korrs bag, Gucci dress, Prada pumps for shoes, and big expensive sunglasses. She had glossy, serene makeup and her hair was epically silky and shiny. Nails manicured, and glowing, clear skin. Talk about celebrity.

"Oh well, I'm Vanity Hills! Nice to meet you, Val. I have a feeling we'll be the best of friends," She took my small hands into hers and squealed.

I smiled, feeling light-hearted, "Gee, aren't you quick at this."

"Actually I'm not. Everyone here thinks I'm some rich ass chick who bangs every guy in the entire 11th grade," She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

I scoffed. Was this school and grade_ that_ delusional? "I personally say otherwise. I just ignore people like them."

"You should. Especially Lindsey, her posse, and of course, her bad boy of a boyfriend," She warned me. Her eyes glared at a direction.

I followed them and saw a table full of a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders on them. There were 3 boys there that weren't dressed in the football jackets. Instead, they wore darker colors, and appeared very unique and goth like. One had long, mussed blonde hair with a bandana wrapped around his head and horn-rimmed glasses resting on his eyes. He had a slight 5 o'clock shadow. Seems like a hippie. The next one looked a bit more tamed. He had spikey brown hair which had shades of blonde lowlights on them, creepy face though, leather black jacket and shit. The last one probably just ripped my breath away.

"Who's that one?" I pointed to the guy beside a blonde girl, a dreamy look on his face. He had brown mesmerizing eyes that had a coating of eyeliner under them. Heart-shaped face, perfectly angled nose, and kissable thick lips. His hair was dark brown, tousled and longer that fell above his eyes. Damn...

"Oh, that is Rodrick Heffley. Lindsey's boyfriend. Handsome fellow, huh? He has fallen hard for Lindsey and has had an on-off relationship with her for the past 2 years. He's brainwashed so much by that Bimbo Barbie that he gives out second chances like...how...S-Santa gives gifts to goody-two shoes!" She suggested humorously.

I laughed, but the last name sunk into my brain. Heffley...he's that guy I saw across the lot having dinner with Susan and the others! He's my neighbor? Well isn't this fucking dandy-doo! "Dude, Rodrick lives right across from me. I met his mom."

She spat out the green tea she was drinking like a sprinkler. I chuckled as she regained her proper posture, "You're freaking serious? Oh bloody Hell."

"I know right. I hope he's not mean," I muttered, playing with my ponytail that had swifted off to my shoulder and onto my chest. Force of habit.

"I would be lying if I told you that's his true attitude," I heard Vanity smile apologizingly at me.

"O-oh..." I stammered, staring down and fiddling with my hair even more.

"Don't worry, just stay away from him and Lindsey and no problem will come up. I'll be right behind you too," She patted my leg assuringly.

"Thanks, Vanity. You know, I haven't had much friends the last couple years because of how I look and act," I said embarrassingly.

She stared at me in disbelief, but smiled then turned back to gaping, "Thank you darling! And what? Are you kidding me? Sure you're not 'burning hot' but you're beautiful. I mean, look at you. Just a little sleep and you could be a beauty!"

"Shut up, no-"

"Girly, look at you. Fully natural. No piercings, no tattoo, no hair coloring, no makeup, no nail doings, no fake hair extensions and still undescribably pretty," She glared at me blankly and playfully.

"That's because I'm not fond of them."

"Exactly, look around. See any girls that's not wearing that right now? Aside from the nerds, but look very carefully," She laughed unbelievably.

No one has ever called me pretty. My last nickname from Boston was 'Ugly duckling' or 'Assalon'. I felt so flattered by this angel. I pursed my lip, "No..."

"Not only that, but your name is super catchy!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"So is Vanity!" I retorted back, her gleaming.

"Aww why thank you honey! Now, let's just see how natural you _really_ are," She squinted her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Shoot."

That's when the bomboarding, and quick and straight questions came running out of her month, "Ever wear booty shorts?"

"Ew, no!" I digustedly exclaimed.

"Push-up bra?"

"Nope, I don't fake my breasts," I crossed my arms.

"Tanning?"

"Yuck."

"Waxing?"

"Do it myself."

"Victoria Secret's shopping?"

"Only gifted to me by relatives."

"Perfume?"

"Perfumes are for girls who think a shower isn't enough."

"Photoshopping?"

"I don't have a Facebook or any social network account."

"Aw, and spas?"

"Never been to one."

"Holy shit, you've never been to one!" She shrieked, grabbing my shoulders.

I winced and cringed away from her grip. Henry's injury on them caused just a feather touch to give painful slithers. "Nope, sorry to disappoint."

"You okay? You know my mom is a doctor, she can check your shoulders out," She concernly asked me.

My breath hitched at the thought of her mom figuring out my secret, "No, I just had a bad sleep position last night."

"Oh, I understand," She nodded, finishing up her lunch.

No. No one will ever understand the pain I have to endure through. Because no one will ever know about the hell-hole. 18 years-old ain't that far Val. Just keep holding on. You're 16 and there's only 2 years left. We stayed silent after the odd first conversation and my eyes drifted back off to the rat table. My breathing stopped and my heart clenched. I expected everyone to still be there and be arrogantly chatting about the oh-so-fabulous life but, it was only Lindsey and Rodrick left at the bench.

Kissing.

* * *

_A/n: Well that's all for chapter 1! Review so I could update faster with more motivation! Love you guys! If you didn't notice, Vanity's last name is Hills. Meaning, certain pretty blonde is connected to this story...I guess. _

_Review! ~**VxSingsx23**_


End file.
